thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Nice Guy
Mr. Nice Guy is the 12th episode of 6teen. Plot Wyatt is inside Spin This playing music on the loudspeaker. While the next track plays, Jonesy rudely comes in slurping a soda as loud as he can. The sound is heard throughout the loudspeaker. Wyatt, annoyed, turns around and asks why Jonesy isn't at work, to which Jonesy replies that he's on a break. Jonesy then lays down and sees Serena walk by. Wyatt says that she hasn't seen him and thinks he's invisible. Jonesy then tells him about how to stick to something else. He then introduces Wyatt to two girls that walk by Spin This. Jonesy says that Wyatt has had his eye on them for a long time. Britney introduces herself, then she talks to her friend on her cell phone. Jonesy then introduces Wyatt, and they make plans to go to the Gigantoplex. At the table, Jen overhears that Wyatt and Jonesy have dates when the mall closes. Jude sits on a stool saying that he wishes he had a date while he stares at a photo of a woman. Caitlin says the Jude can always hang with them. Jude is asking Caitlin why she's always reading chick magazines. Caitlin says he can always get in touch with his feminine side. That way, he can get more girls. Jude likes the idea and goes on with it. Jen is in disgust when she hears about this. Wyatt and Jonesy are standing outside the Gigantoplex waiting for their dates. Jonesy blows breath into his own hand and sniffs it. He had a bad reaction to it. He then "dried" his hand on his jeans and took out some mouth spray and sprayed some into his mouth. Wyatt gets some in his mouth and he starts coughing. Britney and her friend walk near Wyatt and he gets startled and grabs Jonesy's arm. Jonesy tells him to calm down and says that they're "not a pair of zombies", they're "a couple of chicks". Wyatt jumps behind him saying that he doesn't have to talk to zombies. Jonesy tells him he's hopeless. When Britney and her friend come close to them, Jonesy takes Wyatt and puts him out in front of himself. Wyatt forgot her name from earlier and Britney says her name again. Britney exclaims "Shut up" to her friend. Wyatt thought she said that to him and he puts his hand over his mouth, and backs away chuckling. Gina was eager to know what she was talking about, and Britney refuses to respond. Jonesy buys the four tickets to "Month of the Green Dragon". Gina makes a suggestion that they should see chick flicks. Wyatt eschews the idea, and Jonesy disagrees on trading the tickets. He then takes the girls to the movie theater's snack bar. Wyatt slowly follows them while counting his change. Britney and Gina talk about the jobs Jonesy works at. Wyatt jumps in saying that he gets fired from every job and Jonesy says that he's been at the Staple Hut for 3 days. Jonesy, slightly angry at Wyatt, asks him what was the idea of saying that he gets fired from every job. Wyatt says he doesn't need his help and says Jonesy's being a bit obnoxious. In the theater, Jonesy offers Gina popcorn with salt and completely submerged in butter. Britney says it's bad for her health. Jonesy then stuffs it in his mouth. Wyatt says that people back in the day wore popcorn, Britney and Gina reply in disgust. They were also curious to know where that came from, and Wyatt replies with "I probably read it in a book". Gina then says she likes a guy who reads. Jonesy says it too, but he doesn't notice that he's doing nothing but making himself look dumb. The movie then plays. Jonesy pushes on Wyatt to hug Britney, but then Wyatt pushes back. Lastly, Jonesy pinches Wyatt and makes him talk out loud. Later in the film, Jonesy makes uproars about the movie. At the end of the movie, Britney and Gina are crying because of the sad ending. Wyatt liked the ending and asked for Jonesy's opinion. Jonesy slept through the ending. Outside the movie, he dislikes the movie and wants his money back. Wyatt liked the best part, but Jonesy said the whole movie was in black and white. Jonesy wants to see a movie in color next time. Britney adores Wyatt's knowledge in film-making. Wyatt then says that he once went out with a girl that loves movies. Britney and Gina take him away. Jonesy runs up behind them. At Grind Me, Wyatt was talking about the movie they saw. Britney all of a sudden gets cold and Wyatt lets her borrow his coat. Gina fakes shivering. Jonesy ignores her by slurping on his soda as loud as he can. At the table, Caitlin shows Jude on how to get in touch with his feminime side. Jude wants to know if that has anything to do with helping him to learn how to pick up a girl. Caitlin tells him all about body language and how to be fluent in it. Jude writes down what she said on a notepad and says; "Teach me more!" Somewhere in the mall, Jonesy was again talking about that movie. Britney tells Wyatt that she had a great time and Gina is wondering if they could meet again tomorrow. Wyatt makes arrangements to see them for coffee and Jonesy irrelevantly talks about his hockey season. Gina "yawns", and Britney says "Don't bother". Britney and Gina leave. Jonesy angrily glares at Wyatt. Back at the table, Jen and Nikki were talking about the teen magazines that Caitlin had and said that they weren't helping Jude in any way. Jen makes a bet that if the magazines do help Jude, she'll drink pure lemon juice. Caitlin accepts the bet. Jude says he's bilingual, and Caitlin gives him a special drink. Jude thanks her and he walks away with it. Jonesy walks by because he's jealous that the two girls approved Wyatt's style and not his. Wyatt said he didn't need Jonesy's help, and Jonesy said that Wyatt made him look like an idiot. Wyatt retorts that he treated them like people, and not just miniskirts. At the table, Jonesy tells Jen that Wyatt "hosed" him and he also tells her about his "sensitivity routine" and said that he himself looked like a dork. Nikki heard this and said that Jonesy is a dork. Jonesy "thanks" her. Jen said that Wyatt is a nice guy, and Caitlin says that girls like honesty. Jonesy eschews both of these ideas and says that girls like guys who have "edges" and "attitude". He demonstrates this by hitting on a random woman. The woman refuses and says "Beat it, loser." Jude translated Jonesy's body language as; "Get out of my face, jerk!" Caitlin hears this and gives Jude an "A+". Jonesy is in sudden depression and said that something's happening to him. Caitlin said his personality needs a little "tweaking". Everyone is in agreement and gets ready to help Jonesy. First, Caitlin has him take a quiz. After the quiz, Nikki grades Jonesy's answers and says negative things about his relationship. Jonesy said that the last comment was thrown in by herself. Nikki laughs and says; "Guilty". Caitlin comes up with a "Plan B" and says that one of the guys has to be a pretend date. Jude walks in slurping ice cream, and hoping none of the guys notice. Caitlin suddenly gets an idea and dresses Jude up as a girl. Jude said that this was a "bad strategy". Jonesy looked down in embarrassment. Jude talks about his "shirt" and Jen said that it was all she could find. Caitlin used him as practice and asks if he remembers his feminine side. Caitlin introduces Judy (Jude) to Jonesy and how to get her attention. "Judy" looks at Jonesy in a polite manner and Jonesy disgusts his idea. Caitlin tells Jonesy to start by giving "Judy" a compliment. Jonesy refuses and "Judy" then starts crying. Jonesy tells "her" to shut up and Caitlin told him his alias and he was rude to say that. Jonesy tries again and says "Judy" looks pretty. "She" likes his compliment and leans down to him. Jonesy yelps and falls over on his chair. At the bookstore, Wyatt shows Britney and Gina a book he rented. They were eager to buy it, but then they realized they both left their wallets behind. Wyatt buys them both a copy. At the table, Jonesy offers "Judy" some onion rings. A napkin falls out of her lap and then "she" burps in front of Jonesy's face. Everyone recoils in shock. Lastly, Jonesy extracts his knowledge. Jonesy walks over to the girl and gets her phone number and gets it. Jen loses the bet and is forced to drink it. Behind Jonesy, the girl taps on his shoulder, then she stomps his foot. Jen gives the drink back to Caitlin and Jonesy heads off to get revenge on Wyatt. At Grind Me, Wyatt, Britney, and Gina are drinking coffee and thanking Wyatt for buying them coffee. Jonesy sits down and says that he was in poetry reading at the food court. Wyatt spits out his coffee. Britney becomes interested in what he's about to say. Wyatt and Jonesy let the two up and they head out. Wyatt suddenly becomes interested in what his problem was. Jonesy tells him and Wyatt says that it is not a competition. Jonesy says it is. Britney and Gina walk back in and the guys invite them to go walking, but they have shopping to do and Jonesy said that he'll pay for the coffee (Even though Wyatt did) At the Khaki Barn, Wyatt and Jonesy hold up a bunch of clothes for the girls. Later, they are eating out a sports-based restraunt and Gina admires Jonesy's generousity and niceness. Jonesy brags to Wyatt about his score, then he hands Britney a puppy doll. Jonesy took Gina's hand and said that he and she should be "boyfriend-girlfriend". Britney said that they like them as friends. Jonesy and Wyatt talk about them and go out. They then come back to the table and talk about their dates, then Wyatt notices Jude's wig. Caitlin asks about taking another quiz. Jonesy says no, and they laugh about Britney and Gina washing dishes at a local restraunt. Jonesy's boss walks up and says he's fired. Jonesy and Wyatt again laugh. Trivia *The name of the episode comes from the phrase "No more Mr. Nice Guy". *Jonesy's job: Employee of the Staple Hut. **Reason for firing: He ditched work for the double date. *This is the first time Jude was in drag. *This is the first time Jonesy and Wyatt were mistaken for being gay. **Of course, it seems quite likely that Gina and Britney both knew that the boys were straight, but were simply scamming them for money. The gay thing was, in that case, probably just an excuse not to get into a relationship. *Ironically, Jonesy did pick a good movie; Britney and Gina both enjoyed it, and it was deep, touching, and moving. It also played to Wyatt's strengths, as it required an appreciation of the art of film to fully enjoy. **Of course, Jonesy did choose it thinking it would be a stereotypical ninja action movie. *In the theater, Hiro can be heard telling Jonesy to shush the fourth time he opens his mouth to ask a question. Category:6teen Episodes